Los giros del destino
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: que pasaria si shaoran regresa pero con una mala noticia, como se lo tomara sakura y de qien es esa misteriosa voz... cap 4 listo porfis dejen reviews, pesimo Sumary pero buena historia
1. Una carta y una noticia desagradable

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen a mi sino a CLAMP

Esto significan algunas cosas

"..." pensamientos

-:-:-:-:-:-:- cambio de esena

-...-hablando

(...) mis notas

**

* * *

**

**LOS GIROS DEL DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 1 UNA CARTA Y UNA NOTICIA DESAGRADABLE**

Ya habían pasado diez largos años desde que sakura capturo las cartas Clow y las transformó a cartas sakura, también hacía ya diez años que no veía a su querido shaoran, desde ese tiempo Sakura había cambiado ya no era una niña, ahora era una joven de 22 años pero seguía con esos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda y esa inigualable sonrisa, y aunque tenia varios pretendientes no los había aceptado porque, su corazón todavía le pertenecía a su adorado shaoran. Un día en la casa kinomoto, después de resivir el correo:

Sakura: kero ve por el correo- le decía ya que se encontraban solos su papa trabajando y su hermano con otro de sus empleos temporales con yukito.

- esta iban pero solo si me das algo dulce por ello- dice kero(gloton)

- Kero eres un glotón- dice la ojiverde

Kero llevo el correo a las manos de sakura, esta vio sorprendida que entre ellas se hallaba un telegrama de Shaoran,aunque ella le había escrito varias veces no le había respondido, ella emocionada y leyó el telegrama:

Hola Sakura, lamento no haberte respondido tus cartas, en fin iré a Japón la próxima semana tengo un anuncio importante que dar a todos por obligacion de mi madre.

Saludos Shaoran Li

Primero sakura se alegro muchísimo vería de nuevo a su querido shaoran, pero de repente oye una misteriosa voz que dice:

-Sakura, no te ilusiones que Shaoran no trae buenas noticias- al escuchar esto Sakura ve por el espejo a una joven de cabellolargo negro, con ojos totalmente azules como el zafiro, un vestido completamente blanco con detalles en azul y unas alas parecidas a las que le daba la carta vuelo, esta joven en sus manos traía un cetro parecido al báculo de Sakura pero en ves de una estrella estaba un corazón color azul zafiro. En eso entra Kero y al ver la cara de intriga que tenia sakura decide preguntar:

-Que pasa Sakura?-

Sakura primero se frota los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir esa misteriosa joven ya no esta ahí.

-No nada Kero es solo que Shaoran regresa la próxima semana de Hong Kong, pero –haciendo una pequeña pausa-escuche una muy misteriosa voz que me decía que no me ilusionara que no traía buenas noticias-dijo la castaña poniéndose pensativa.

-Mmm, así que ese mocoso regresa de Hong kong-haciendo una pausa y cerrando los ojos- y sabes de donde provino esa voz? – dijo un pensativo kero

-ESE MOCOSO TIENE NOMBRE Y SI- dijo la enojada sakura calmándose un poco siguió- provino de una joven de cabello corto negro, con ojos azules como el zafiro, un vestido completamente blanco con detalles en azul, unas alas parecidas a las que las que obtengo con la carta vuelo y un setro-

-Mmm no se quien podrá ser –kero haciendo una pausa y viendo el reloj continuo-Sakura apúrate que quedamos de vernos con Tomoyo en el centro comercial-

-Si- y dicho esto sakura agarro un poco de dinero una bolso donde se oculto Kero.

-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-

-Que bien que llegaste Sakura, te tengo una buena noticia- Dijo una feliz Tomoyo

Tomoyo había cambiado poco pero aun así ella y Sakura eran 2 de las chicas mas codiciadas de Tomoeda

-Yo también pero tu primero Tomoyo- dijo una sonriente Sakura

-Eriol me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que pronto vendrá a Japón, me pregunto porque me habrá contactado a mi primero- dijo una pensativa Tomoyo.

"Eriol te contacto primero porque tu le gustas pero no sabe como decirte Tomoyo"- pensó la ojiverde.

-Y cual es tu buena noticia Sakura- pregunto Tomoyo sacando a sakura de sus pensamientos.

-Shaoran viene la próxima semana a Japón – dijo la sonriente Sakura

-que bien por fin se volverán a ver- dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada

Kero saliendo de la bolsa: - pero una voz misteriosa le dijo que no se ilusionara, lo mejor será esperar a que venga Eriol para preguntarle si sabe algo.

-Si- dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al unisono

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-1 semana después en el aeropuerto-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Hola Tomoyo, porque traes la cámara?- pregunto la castaña

- porque este es el día que te reunirás con li-

-n.nU-

-O.O Sakura mira quien viene por ahí- dijo Tomoyo señalando a un muchacho de su edad de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color

-Es…Es Eriol y no viene solo- Dijo una sorprendida sakura

En efecto allí estaba Eriol acompañado de Spinel quien dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Eriol y Nakuru quien se hecho a los brazos de Touya quien venia acompañando a Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Touya!- Dijo una emocionada Nakuru

-Nakuru podrías bajarte me estas asfixiando- Dijo Touya con dificultad

-jeje, lo siento- dijo una apenada Nakuru

-Hola sakura- y le besa la mano, Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada así que no se sonrojo- Hola tomoyo- hace lo mismo, pero ella se pone tan roja que solo atina a decir: Hola Eriol.

-Eriol que haces en Japón?- pregunto sakura interesada

-He venido a encargarme de unos negocios familiares-haciendo una pausa- pero miren quien viene ahí- señalando a un muchacho de pelo color café y ojos café ámbar.

"Tengo que recordar que no debo de hacerme ilusiones-mirando a Shaoran- oh, pero si no viene solo"

-Hola Sakura, Daidouji-haciendo una pausa y poniendo cara enojada-Touya, Eriol no esperaba verlos aquí- dijo el ambarino

- Yo tampoco, pero dime quien es tu acompañante?-

- Ella es… mi prometida Clara- dijo el ambarino con un poco de dificultad.

Clara era una joven de 22 años rubia y ojos grisaseos, delgada y un poco baja de estatura.

Todos meno Shaoran: O. o

-Shaoran ire por algo de tomar quieras algo?- pregunto clara

-No- respondio shaoran fraimente

-Yo tambien voy por algo, sukura, tomoyo quieren algo?- pregunto touya

-Un refresco si no es mucha molestia-dijo Sakura

-Yo tambien- dijo tomoyo

"Con que a esto se refería la voz"- pensó Sakura de repente oye de nuevo esa misteriosa voz con un tono dulce:

-Hay, Sakura si piensas que esas eran las malas noticias no sabes lo que te espera-

- Por cierto, Eriol podrías venir a mi casa mañana a las 5:00pm, para poder hablar sobre un asunto importante?-

- Si claro-haciendo una pausa- tomo esta será mi nueva dirección espero que pronto me visiten-dandoles un papel-

-Si-

-Y yo no estoy invitado?- pregunto shaoran algo enfadado

-Ese no es un asunto que te importe mocoso- dijo kero saliendo de la bolsa de sakura

-Tú que peluche-

-A quien llamaste peluche?- respondió kero algo enfadado

- A ti peluche- le respondió shaoran haciendo enfacis

De repente se siente un extraño viento y sakura interviene en la pelea

-Li no le grites a kero- dijo la castaña enojada

Todos menos Sakura: O.o

-Sakura desde cuando lo llamas por su apellido- pregunto Tomoyo extrañada de lo que su amiga acababa de decir

-no lo se- respondió ahora también una extrañada sakura que le estaba pasando desde cuando defendia a kero por algo que el habia empezado

"Que le pasa a Sakura hace mucho que no me llamaba Li"- de pronto oye la misma voz que sakura y le dice: tendras que acostumbrarte no permitire que sakura sufra y menos por tu culpa -"¿Cómo?"

Bien ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Sakura

Bien, mañana daré mi noticia-dándole un papel- esta es la dirección

-Ahí estaremos-

-Adios-

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo si no tengo mucho que hacer pronto pondre el siguiente capitulo donde conoceremos a la propietaria de esa misteriosa voz**


	2. Un misterio resuelto y otro mas por

**Hola este es el 2° capitulo espero que les guste**

-:-:-:-:-:- cambio de esena

"..." pensamientos

-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-

**CAPITULO 2 UN MISTERIO RESUELTO Y OTRO MÁS POR RESOLVER**

Al día siguiente en el apartamento de Shaoran, cuando Clara entra a su cuarto:

Clara- Shaoran Despierta ya es tarde dormilón además hoy das una gran noticia.

Shaoran- Si ya voy-

Clara sale de la habitación de shaoran

Shaoran "No puedo creer que mi madre me haya obligado a contárselo a todos, no me agrada la idea de tener que dar una noticia de así, pensé que seria algo discreto que no mas mi familia estuviera presente y supiera que yo…"- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por aquella misteriosa voz:

Voz femenina: Joven Shaoran espero que no lastime a nadie con esa noticia –dicho esto apareció aquella joven de cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro

Shaoran: Quien eres?

Pero antes de recibir respuesta la joven desapareció y enseguida de eso entra Clara en la habitación

Clara- Que pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran- no, no pasa nada es solo que… olvídalo no tiene importancia-

Clara: esta bien, apúrate no querrás llegar tarde a tu propio evento- De repente sus ojos cambian a ser color vino "solo espero que esa entrometida guardiana no arruine mis planes"

-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-Salón Otomi 2:00pm-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-

Sakura: me pregunto que es lo que Shaoran nos quiere comentar-

Kero- Saliendo de ese mocoso no debe de ser nada bueno- "que le pasa a Sakura ayer llamo al mocoso como cuando eran rivales y hoy lo vuelve a llamar por su nombre"

Touya- Estoy de acuerdo con kero-

Sakura: Kero, hermano traten de comportarse.-

Shaoran: bien, tomen asiento, bienvenidos a la fiesta en un momento daré la noticia-

Eriol: me pregunto que nos querrá comunicar Li-

Tomoyo: yo también-

Shaoran: Bien primero quisiera agradecerles que hayan venido, 2° la noticia es que me voy… a… casar con clara pronto y esta es la fiesta de compromiso-

Todos: O.O

Sakura: (tratando de contener las lagrimas y disimulando muy bien la tristeza) "Shaoran como pudiste prometí que te esperaría y tu harías lo mismo, eres un mentiroso"

De pronto se oye la misteriosa voz de un modo que solo Shaoran podía oír:

Voz: Shaoran espero que estés haciendo lo correcto -luego de esto sakura escucho la misma voz a un lado de ella diciendo:

-Tranquila sakura, lloraras un poco pero solo un poco, no soporto verte sufrir, luego de la boda no tendrás razones para llorar, te lo prometo- de repente esa voz misteriosa puede percibir que clara la esta observando todo se vuelve negro los ojos de clara se vuelven color vino y los de la misteriosa joven de un azul rey

Clara: que haces aquí?

Voz: no es de tu incumbencia claris

Clara: no me llames así sueñitos, hasta cuando me dejaras empaz

Voz: mmm veamos, el día que dejes de molestar a mis amos

Clara: entonces seguiremos así por otros digamos no se 100 años?

Voz: con eso ya serian 200 años de rivalidad aunque el verdadero odio empezó solo hace 24 casi 25 años.

Clara: cierto, pero será mejor que te vayas para poder seguir la fiesta.

Voz: bien me iré pero nos volveremos a ver y la próxima vez no será agradable

Clara: tenlo por seguro

-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-de vuelta en la realidad-:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:-

Shaoran se acerco un poco al lugar donde estaba sakura

Shaoran: puedo ir, necesito hablar con Eriol

Sakura:-sakura comprendió que shaoran estaba también involucrado- si-

-:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:-En casa kinomoto--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-

Eriol:- Bien para que me trajiste aquí?-

Sakura: Para hablarte de una misteriosa Joven-

Eriol: Sakura podrías describirme a esa joven?-

Sakura: si, era joven de cabello corto negro, con ojos totalmente azules como el zafiro, un vestido completamente blanco con detalles en azul, unas alas parecidas a las que las que obtengo con la carta vuelo y una especie de cetro.

Eriol: el cetro que llevaba tenía un corazón en el centro?-

Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo: si!

Eriol: Entonces ya se quien es-

Yue: yo también

Touya interrumpiendo la reunión: creo que yo también se quien es

Sakura: Quien es?

Eriol: Es otro guardián, pero este protege algo mucho mas importante que las cartas.

Sakura:- como se llama?

Eriol: su nombre es yume-

Tomoyo: A quien se supone que protege?

Eriol: A la familia de Li y a Sakura-

Sakura: Con que por eso solo fuimos Shaoran y yo quien la vimos-

Eriol: debió de ser importante puesto que su identidad debía permanecer en secreto pero es todavía mas raro porque…

Continuara…

-:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:--:-:--:-:

**Hola que tal les gusto el capitulo, tuve algunos problemas para subirlo pero ya esta, si tienes dudas mandalas a mi correo **** pero si eres tu lore la de las dudas esperate a que me conecte en el msn. Por cierto yume significa sueño en japones y se pronuncia iume.**

**juchiz: al parecer tenias razon, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**nayru-san: a mi parecer lo segui muy pronto tambien espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**syaoran.yoggdrasill: la niña del aro como que te traumo esa peli no, pero me dio mucha risa cuando lo lei**

**Lore: vuelvo si todavia tienes dudas luego te las contesto, pero si quieres que te vuelva a explicar tooooodaaaaa la historia de sakura card captor mejor te paso un sitio donde la puedas leer aunque te tardes 2 horas.**

**taiyo-kurai: como se lo dije a nayru-san a mi parecer actualice pronto**

**Agus: recuerdas ese problemita con la ventana creo que ya lo arregle.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	3. Una pequeña visita

Hola aqui les dejo el sig capi, perdon por la tardanza

-::-::- cambio de esena

"..."- pensamientos menos en 2 frases de yume**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 3 UNA PEQUEÑA VISITA

Eriol: Es otro guardián, pero este protege algo mucho mas importante que las cartas.

Sakura:- como se llama?

Eriol: su nombre es yume-

Shaoran: A quien se supone que protege?

Eriol: A tu familia y a Sakura-

Sakura: Con que por eso solo fuimos Shaoran y yo quien la vimos-

Eriol: debió de ser importante puesto que su identidad debía permanecer en secreto pero es raro porque…

Eriol no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento apareció yume que no entro precisamente seria si no más bien como una niña pequeña dando pequeñas vueltas

Yume: Hola a todos que me perdí durante los 2 últimos meses que me fui de vacaciones

Eriol: QUE TE FUISTE DE QUE!!??-dijo furioso

Yume:(algo asustada) n.nU yo nada como crees-

Eriol: eso espero sabes que tu no tienes vacaciones-

Yume: por eso eres un malvado-

Eriol: y bien yume que haces aquí y donde esta…

Yume-interrumpiéndolo- el bueno… en realidad preferiría no hablar de eso-

Shaoran: solo eres un guardián como es que cuidas de 2 personas?

Yume: de hecho yo solo soy guardián de uno de ustedes 2- señalando a shaoran y a sakura

Sakura: de quien????

Yume: creo que los dejare con la intriga(suspiro) tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer-

Sakura: puedo esperar, pero dime que proteges que es mas importante que las cartas Clow ahora cartas sakura???

Yume: un sueño por cumplir y hasta el mas pequeño sentimiento de cariño, eso es lo que protejo.

Eriol: por cierto cuantos sueños y sentimientos peligrosos has reducido a una simple carta??

Yume: solo 2 -

Eriol: podrias mostrárnoslas?

Yume: claro- yume saco sin darse cuenta 3 cartas 2 de ellas eran iguales ambas tenían una especie de luna y sol fusionados y la otra era una carta que solo tenia dibujo por la mitad la otra mitad estaba en blanco como si algo le faltara y brillaba en una tonalidad verde solo que a diferencia de las otras tenia su propia magia y podía moverse sola

Eriol: Ahora en entiendo

Yume: bien ahora me voy a otro lugar tengo algo que entregar- y dicho esto desapareció

-::-::-en otra habitación-::-::

Touya: detesto a ese mocoso porque tuvo que volver a Japón-

Yume: por pedido de su madre la "familia "de su prometida es japonesa-dijo poniendo comillas con los dedos a familia

Touya: yume me asustaste que haces aquí?

Yume: vengo a entregarte de vuelta poderes mágicos-

Touya: como lo harás?

Yume: con esto- sacando un pequeño brillo de luz blanco que se unió a touya- pronto volverás a acostumbrarte a tener poderes-

Touya: eso espero

-::-:- afuera de la casa de sakura-::-::-

Eriol: tomoyo me dejas acompañarte-

Tomoyo: claro

Eriol-tomando aire- tomoyo tengo algo que decirte-

Tomoyo: n////n que cosa Eriol?-

Eriol-tomando valor y aire- Es que… tu me gustas mucho-

Tomoyo: n////n

Eriol: y quisiera saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi-

Tomoyo: Eriol tu… también me... gustas mucho-

Eriol: entonces quisieras ser mi novia?

Tomoyo: por supuesto que si- dijo abrazando a eriol y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-Al día siguiente en la cocina de la casa de shaoran-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Clara: hasta que por fin despiertas hay muchísimo que hacer hoy-

Shaoran: lo se, bueno para empezar ya escogió mi madre fecha para la boda?

Clara: suena como si no te quisieras casar, pero si, hablo conmigo ayer luego de que te fuiste con tus amigos y será en 1 mes.

Shaoran: ok"lo que no sabe es que de hecho no me quieria casar tan pronto"

-::-::-::-::-::--::-::-::-::-::--::-::-::-::-::--::-::-::-::-::--::-::-::-::-::--::-::-::-::-::--::-::-::-::-::-

Ese día fue bastante ocupado iban de acá para allá buscando todo lo de la boda habían también ido por las invitaciones de la boda, shaoran parecía mula de carga cargando todo lo que a clara se le ocurría comprar cuando creía que por fin iban a terminar se encontraron con sakura y los demás

Tomoyo: que sorpresa verlos aquí

Shaoran: si- estaba apunto de caerse por tantas cosas eriol y sakura solo reían al ver a shaoran así

Clara: y que hacen por aquí?

Sakura: venimos a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta que hará tomoyo-

Sakura ese día llevaba una mini falda y una blusa azul sin mangas traía el pelo agarrado, se veía bellísima y atraía todas las miradas de los chicos cosa que no le agrado mucho a shaoran

Shaoran: "Sakura se ve bellísima, pero que estoy pensando si la que me gusta es clara"-(ahora hablando) a que se debe la fiesta daidouji?

Tomoyo: ;) es un secreto-

Clara: aprovechando este encuentro de una vez tomen las invitaciones para la boda-

Eriol noto que de pronto la cara de sakura se ensombrecía algo que solo notaron el y tomoyo así que cortó una flor y le dijo con un tono casi paternal:

Eriol: toma esta flor creo que te vez mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro sakura

Sakura-sonriendo- Gracias eriol

Shaoran:" como se atreve, pero que me esta pasando?"

Tomoyo-entregando ella también una invitación- el próximo viernes a las 4:00pm en mi mansión-

Después de eso siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con uno de los admiradores de sakura era alto, de tez blanca cabello castaño y ojos azules su nombre era Joey

Joey: una flor para otra flor- dijo en un tono galán con una rosa roja en la mano cosa que no agrado mucho a shaoran y que hizo que sakura se pusiera roja, a la vez tomoyo estaba grabándolo todo

Sakura: gra-gracias-

Joey: te gustaría ir a comer?

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y a Eriol quienes le dijeron con la mirada que fuera

Sakura: s-si

Esa respuesta le molesto bastante a shaoran pero que podía hacer estaba comprometido asi siguieron cada quien por su lado, sakura y joey, tomoyo y eriol y clara y su mula de carga, digo su prometido shaoran(n/a jaja que mala soy)

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-1 semana después de que yume apareciera-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

Sakura: me pregunto de quien realmente yume es guardián-

Yume: dame un segundo y te digo-

Sakura-asustada- aaaaaaaaa, yume me asustaste-

Yume: lo siento no quería asustarte por cierto donde están los demás?

Sakura: están en la casa de tomoyo y pensándolo bien ya debería estar con ellos, pero antes dime a quien proteges en realidad?

Yume: te daré una pista en este momento estoy en su casa-

Sakura: ósea que me proteges a mí?

Yume: así es, oficialmente soy tu guardiana desde que eras una card captor

Sakura: será mejor que me vaya a la fiesta

Yume: yo te acompaño

Sakura: pero no puedes ir así

Yume: cierto- unas alas envolvieron a yume y se transformo en una joven de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos-ahora si

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::en la mansión de tomoyo-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

Sakura: hola a todos lamento la tardanza

Tomoyo: no hay problema, pero quien es tu amiga

Yume: soy yo, yume pero, en esta forma pueden llamarme Izumi

Eriol: terminaste todo lo que tenias que hacer Izumi?

Izumi: casi todo pero ahora a divertirnos y a festejar que por fin tienes…-eriol le cubrió la boca a Izumi con las manos y la llevo a otro lugar dejando a una confundida sakura y a tomoyo riéndose

Eriol:-moviendo enérgicamente los brazos- acaso te volviste loca andar gritando ese tipo de noticias.

Izumi: perdón pensé que ya se lo habías comentado por lo menos a sakura

Eriol: de donde sacaste esa información?

Izumi: tu mismo te delataste además esas "reuniones" que eran en realidad otra cosa.

Eriol: a veces odio tu capacidad de observamiento.

Después de eso eriol e izumi fueron con los demás a la fiesta y así pasaron toda la noche

Continuara…

* * *

De nuevo perdon por la tardanza es que ultimamente he estado muy ocupada y no he estado muy bien que digamos aprate de examenes

Juchiz: Gracias por tu review lamento la tardanza


	4. un dulce suseso o talvez no

**CAPITULO 4 UN DULCE SUSESO… O TALVEZ NO PARTE 1**

En el apartamento de shaoran y clara:

bien hoy es el día de mi boda, jamas pense q este día llegaria, bueno me preparare-decia tranquilamente el ambarino

En otro lugar:

te ves divina .-decia maravillada Fuutie

sin duda alguna-confirmaba Shiefa:

u.uU en serio creen eso??- decia apenada clara

si, solo lo mejor para nuestro hermanito- decia muy segura Fanren

ayyyyyyyy- decia Feimei en un tono dramatico

que pasa Feimei?- preguntaba Shiefa

es q nuestro hermanito se casa y nosotras seguimos solteras- decia dramáticamente Feimei

es cierto, buuuaaaaaaaa ;.;- lloraba Shiefa

no llores Sheifa, es cierto nuestro hermano nos lleva ventaja pero no hay que rendirnos.- decia esperanzada Fanren

En alguna parte de la iglesia

mmm que nervios, donde esta Eriol!?- decia un nervioso Shaoran

De pronto aparece Yume.

ay que bueno, por fin legaste Eriol, aaaaaaaahhhhhh yume me asustaste, pero que haces aquí?- preguntaba un poco asustado

solo te vengo a decir q pienses si realmente te estas casando con la persona correcta.-respondia la pequeña guardiana

lo haré, no te preocupes- confirmo el castaño

Entra Eriol.

uff perdona por la tardanza pero habia mucha gente- decia un agitado Eriol

Ya en la capilla y avanzada la ceremonia

me alegra que mi hijo por fin se case – decia Ieran

Shaoran Li aceptas a Clara Mikisauri como tu fiel y legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe.- Sacerdote(o cura o como sea)

"tengo que pensar, clara sera la indicada?-conciencia- no tu amas a sakura no a clara y si dices que si la perderas para siempre-alguna parte de su subconsciente- o talvez ya la perdiste- tienes razon, aunque lo ultimo no lo entendi, ahora se mi respuesta"

shaoran cariño contesta-decia algo preocupada porque ya se imaginaba la respuesta-" que te habra dicho esa tonta guardiana para que no contestes rapido"-penso malignamente

No.-contesto muy seguro

Co-como dices?- pregunto clara incredula

lo siento clara, pero no te amo, yo amo a aquella chica- dijo señalando a sakura

Shaoran toma a sakura en brazos y la saca cargando de la iglesia.

Li, vuelve ahí tienes que casarte!- decia sakura un poco molesta

Shaoran iba tan feliz con sakura en brazos que no escucho cuando lo llamo li.

En algun parque (últimamente no doy direcciones precisas)

porque hiciste eso?-pregunto la ojiverde

por que te amo-dijo suavemente el ambarino

pero yo no.-respondio friamente sakura

Estas palabras le cayeron como agua fria al ambarino y mil puñaladas en el corazon

ahora si me disculpas le prometi a kero llevarlo a comprar dulces-dicho esto se marcho

En cuanto sakura se va yume aparece en su forma humana(izumi) con una cara triste

Sha…shaoran lo siento…trate de deternerla pero…-decia tristemente la guardiana

a que te refieres yume?- pregunto el ambarino preocupado

bueno… veras cuando iba saliendo sakura me pidio…-comenzaba a relatar

Flash Back

sa...Sakura, que pasa porque estas llorando?- preguntaba yume preocupada

no, no pasa nada-dijo secandose las lagrimas -… ah… yume?

si?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta

qui…quiero… quiero que… borres mis sentimientos hacia shaoran!- dijo con dolor pero segura de sus palabras

no, no lo hare hasta después de la boda-dijo negando la guardiana

por favor… yume…-suplico sakura

enserio estas segura?-pregunto algo triste

si, completamente-respondio de nuevo con dolor pero segura

entonces no tengo otra opcion si tan segura estas, pero cierra los ojos-dijo resignada

si, esta bien-afirmo

"espero que estes total y completamente segura"-penso con tristesa- liberte-un baculo con un corazon en el centro aparecio- sentimientos de amor, transformense en una simple carta y séllense!

Una luz blanca envolvio a sakura mientras una lagrima rodaba por la cara de yume, la luz blanca se convirtió en una carta con la misma forma de la carta sin nombre solo que esta tenia una pequeña fisura en el corazon.

Fin Flash Back

asi que eso fue lo que paso, donde esta esa carta?-preguno el ambarino

aquí esta-dijo sacando una la carta la cual brilla con gran intensidad- esta es

por que brilla asi?- pregunto curioso

brilla asi porque aun posee magia propia y el amor d sakura no se eliminado para siempre.- respondio yume

Osea que hay forma de revertir todo?- pregunto shaoran esperanzado

asi es.-confirmo yume

como?- volvio a preguntar esperanzado

no sera facil, tienes que robarle un beso bajo la luna antes de la siguiente luna llena o si no la carta se volvera como las demas una simple carta, la proxima luna llena es la proxima semana.- dijo yume con una pequeña sonrisa

llamare a los otros tienen que ayudarme a recuperar a sakura- dijo muy seguro

Ya en la mansión daidouji

y cual es la emergencia li?- pregunto con curiosidad tomoyo

si que es tan importante para esta reunion de emergencia sin sakura?- pregunto eriol extrañado de que sakura no estuviera presente

veran necesitamos su ayuda- dijo yume

Si, necesito que me ayuden a tener una cita con sakura y revertir el hechizo- dijo shaoran casi suplicando

asi que sakura no pudo aguantar mas y decidio sellar sus sentimientos antes de la boda… amigo cuenta conmigo- lo apoyo eriol

y conmigo- secundo tomoyo

bien mañana comienza la operación rescate de amor- dijo yume con una sonrisa

* * *

bueno este capitulo esta reditado, y sinceramente me gusto mas como quedo ahora gracias por el concejo MaiaTranslater 


End file.
